05 September 1988
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-09-05 ;Comments * Peel plays a track from feedtime covering the Rolling Stones' Play With Fire. * Peel thinks Mega City Four's session sounds like Billy Bragg tracks going fast. * Peel wonders where the 'This Is A Journey Into Sound' sample comes from, which has been used on Super Cat’s Sweet For My Sweet and some hip hop tracks. The origin of the sample comes from Geoffrey Sumner's Train Sequence album. Sessions * Mega City Four #1. Recorded: 1988-07-19. Broadcast: 02 August 1988 * Inspiral Carpets #1. Recorded: 1988-07-17. Broadcast: 01 August 1988 Tracklisting *feedtime: Play With Fire (LP - Cooper-S) Rough Trade *Queen Latifah: Wrath Of My Madness (12" - Princess Of The Posse / Wrath Of My Madness) Tommy Boy *Intense Degree: Hangin' On / Vagrants / Skate-Bored (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Joe Tex: I Want To (Do Everything For You) (2xLP - The Very Best Of Joe Tex) Charly R&B *Mega City Four: Distant Relatives (session) *Inspiral Carpets: Greek Wedding Song (session) *Maqhude & The Queue Sisters: unknown (signed to the Jamloti label) *Happy Hate Me Nots: Modern Times (LP - Out) Waterfront *Liddell Townsell: As Acid Turns (v/a 2xLP - House Hallucinates Pump Up London Volume One) Breakout #''' *Beat Hotel: Smile (7") Household *Mega City Four: January (session) *EPMD: Strictly Business (Radio Mix) (12") Fresh *Thundermen: Thunderbeat (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume 2) Link *Inspiral Carpets: Whiskey (session) *My Bloody Valentine: Drive It All Over Me (12" - You Made Me Realise) Creation *Charlie Parker Septet: Yardbird Suite (v/a 2xLP - Bird Lives: The Complete Dial Masters) New Musical Express *Seville Featuring Jazzy J And Shameek: Back For The Payback (Dub) (12" - Make It Funky) Cutting '''# *Mega City Four: Severe Attack Of The Truth (session) * Tommy McCook Band: Soulful Mood (v/a LP - The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) Trojan * ‎Dwarves: Lick It (7") UBIK #''' *Marie & The Wildwood Flowers: Single Girl (LP - Marie & The Wildwood Flowers) Radium 226.05 *Inspiral Carpets: So Far (session) *Banana Man: Killa Sound Boy (7") Taurus *Pixies: River Euphrates (12" - Gigantic / River Euphrates) 4AD *Mega City Four: Alternative Arrangements (session) *Premi: Pyaar Mere Naal Palay (LP - At The Front Line) Multitone *Carcass: Maggot Colony (LP - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache :(JP: 'I think after that, a couple of weeks somewhere on sea') *Caretaker Race: Somewhere On Sea (12") Roustabout *Du Droppers: I Wanna Know (LP - Bambalam!!) Detour *Inspiral Carpets: Monkey On My Back (session) *Super Cat: Sweet For My Sweet (Peel calls the artist Steele & Clevy, who actually produced the riddim) *Mudhoney: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (7" - Touch Me I'm Sick / Sweet Young Ain't Sweet No More) Sub Pop :(JP: 'I like to play the other side of that sometime, but it has a terrific rude word in it, which I fear would overheat you some what, so I can't play it at you') *Mega City Four: Clear Blue Sky (session) :(JP: 'And to end the programme, Abdullah Mussa Ahmed and Seif Salim Saleh, this is Ulimwenu Una Visa, which means I have authority to see your travel documents') Ulimwenu Una Visa is mentioned next to italics on the record sleeve as, The Universe Has It's Own Problem. *Abdullah Mussa Ahmed & Seif Salim Saleh: Ulimwenu Una Visa (LP - Taarab 1: The Music Of Zanzibar) Globe Style Tracks marked '''# on File 3. File ; Name *1) 020A-B3206XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B3206XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) 1988-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE017 ; Length *1) 1:00:30 *2) 0:57:17 *3) 1:34:58 (1:07:31 - 1:17:20) ; Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Created from LE017 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many Thanks to Lee. ; Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3206/1) *3) Mooo ; Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:1988 Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes